


Of Mind and Heart

by AceAnderson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Platonic Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, nightmare nightmare nightmare nightmare nightmare, no beta we die like men, welcome to this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAnderson/pseuds/AceAnderson
Summary: Frisk was tired of being treated like garbage by everyone, even their soulmate.Chara was angry at their soulmate for something they couldn't control.(How the hecc do I do this)
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Of Mind and Heart

Chara had always wondered why her soulmate never talked to her. It was literally impossible for them to not unless they could block their thoughts. The only reason that they could think of was their soulmate not being born yet. But Chara didn’t want to be a cradle robber! She was like 13 and the age gap could only grow! 

Frisk was confused. Their soulmate had been nothing but mean to them, always screaming about how they had waited over 200 years for any sign of life. But that couldn’t be possible, could it? No human could possibly live that long, and their person was too intelligent to be an animal. 

Chara was fuming. For the first time in their 200 years of existence, their soulmate was talking to them. Why couldn't they have been there before Chara had tossed themself down a mountain cave, or when they ate handfuls of buttercups? Chara was never actually mad at their soulmate. They were furious at the world for keeping them apart for so long but could only take it out on the one person who could still hear them. 

Frisk was done. Even their own soulmate hated them. Mom had finally found out about them being nonbinary and had ordered them not to return “Until you are normal!” The last place they could think to go was Mount Ebbot, where those who went never returned. The last person that disappeared was 20 years ago and everybody has been afraid to go there ever since. It was with this in mind that Frisk hiked up an old trail, humming happy birthday as they went. 

Chara was panicking. Their soulmate was planning on pitching themselves off a mountain cliff, and nobody would ever find them! They didn’t even know each other’s names yet because Chara had never given them the chance to get to know each other. They begged, screamed, and even just cried, but no matter what they did, Chara had no way to stop the only person they could ever love from jumping off a cliff. 

Frisk was resigned. Of course their soulmate would only realize what they had done right before Frisk was gone. This didn’t change anything in their plans, but it was getting dark and they wanted to see the view as they died. They went to rest in a nearby cave, tripping as they entered and falling into a seemingly bottomless hole. 

Chara was startled. This was the first time in 20 years that a human had fallen down, and the poor thing had passed right through Chara as they fell. This was probably the most entertaining thing that could happen in the underground. Some human would fall down and Chara would follow them around, mentally acting as the narrator of their adventure. It was always awful to see them die, but Chara knew it was for the good of the Kingdom. 

Frisk was skeptical. This strange goat creature had just come along, torched the evil flower, and began guiding them through a maze of extremely dangerous “Puzzles”. To make matters worse, their soulmate was somehow narrating their every move, as if they were right there with them. They had expressed this thought and their soulmate just went insanely quiet. 

Chara was shocked. This small child in front of them was their soulmate? Is that how they had found the mountain cave? To test their theory, Chara quickly thought to themself, ‘So your name’s Frisk, huh?’, having seen the child fingerspell it to Mom. The little jump that they gave was all the confirmation Chara needed. 

Frisk was concerned. How had their soulmate found out their name while they were in a place like this? Was their soulmate a monster, stalking them from a distance, or was it the goat lady in front of her, who had been nothing but motherly to them so far. Imagine their surprise when they hear their soulmate respond. “Um actually, I’m kind of invisible and directly behind you.” 

Chara was nervous. This was the first time they were fully seeing their soulmate’s face, and by god were they adorable. Chara had never seen such an innocent look on someone’s face before, their deep red eyes staring past where Chara was standing. If only this angel in front of them could see their reaction. 

Frisk was flustered. Their soulmate compared them to an angel, but Frisk couldn’t even tell what they looked like. ‘Can you make yourself visible?’ Frisk thought, hoping that they could. 

Chara was sad beyond belief. If only they could let their soulmate see them, but there was quite a large problem with that. ‘I would if I could, but my spirit isn’t whole enough to be... solid I guess. I just kinda float around, not able to do anything. That’s all you can really do with such a small piece of soul.’ In an attempt to at least let part of them be seen, Chara manifested what small sliver of soul they had left. 

Frisk was horrified. They may have just learned they had one, but their soul is everything that they are. To stare at the small sliver left of their soulmates was heartbreaking. They made up their mind right then. Their mission was to get their soulmate back their soul, no matter what it took. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\ TIME SKIP /\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Chara was whole. This child had managed to make them a functional artificial soul that they could slowly adapt into their own. They had no idea how, but Chara wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. They still didn’t have a physical body, but they were visible now and could interact with smaller items like a pen or phone. And the only person they had to thank for that was the person who they loved like a best friend. 

Frisk was satisfied. Chara was slowly becoming more and more visible, and their friendship had never been closer. Honestly, even if Chara was their soulmate Frisk could never see them as more than their best friend, and they both agreed that was fine as long as they were together. 

Chara had never been happier. They finally had a solid enough body to hug Mom, and all of monsterkind had finally been freed from their mountain prison. The only thing left to do was finally move into their home on the Surface, and they’d finally be a family. 

Frisk was the happiest they had ever felt. Nobody had mothered them for years, and it felt good to be cared about that way. Their relationship with Chara was only friendly, but they were as close as friends could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp hope you enjoyed this mess and all that stuff... God I suck at writing but mamma didn't raise no bitch and I stuck it out till the end. Hope y'all have a good night or day or whatever and enjoyed my first (probably last) fanfic ever!


End file.
